1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to routing, and pertains more particularly to routing apparatus utilizing a dust extraction system and an adjusting mechanism for positioning the apparatus relative to the work to be routed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dust removal and collection systems have been devised for various types of power tools. For example, the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,362, granted to Larry E. Olson on Mar. 3, 1981 for "APPARATUS FOR COLLECTING SAWDUST PRODUCED BY A CIRCULAR POWER SAW" has performed very satisfactorily in actual practice for that particular equipment. However, the effective removal or extraction of dust when performing routing operations has posed a problem that has not been satisfactorily solved insofar as we are aware, especially when using a conventional router. Where the router is hand held, the use of a hood or extra housing would interfere with the routing operation. Where fixtures are used for mounting the router, it is also quite difficult to employ any type of enclosure; this should be evident from U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,031 issued on Nov. 6, 1973 to Eugene T. Olson for "ROUTING FIXTURE". Without a satisfactory extraction system, the trade has simply put up with the dust problem, even though extremely annoying and deleterious to the operator's health.